DONAT SALJU
by jijidat
Summary: "Oke, oke. Aku tahu maksud busukmu, Jung!" / Tanpa basa-basi, Jaejoong mengambil lima buah donat salju dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kardus kecil. Kemudian, Jaejoong membarter donat itu dengan cupcake yang disodorkan Yunho. / "Wah, Jaejoongie memang cerdas! Aku jadi semakin cinta padamu!" kekeh Yunho. / YUNJAE / YAOI / ONESHOT


**DONAT SALJU**  
Yunjae Yaoi Fanfic Oneshot  
by jijidat

.

 **DISCLAIMER:** All casts belong to themselves, but this fic is mine..

 **WARNING:** Yaoi, typos, ide pasaran, alur suka-suka, deskripsi gaje, cerita mainstream kurang greget, bahasa kaku, datar dan membosankan,

Special fic for **Apine Shim**  
Hope you like it :*

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No prequel, no sequel, just this **ONESHOT**!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy** ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bigeast_ _Park_ , salah satu taman kota yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Walaupun sekarang bukan _weekend_ , tapi taman tersebut tampak sangat ramai sore ini.

Banyak orang menghabiskan waktu santai mereka di sana. Karena selain tempatnya yang luas dan besar, taman kota itu juga menyediakan fasilitas yang memadai bagi para pengunjung.

Pepohonan rindang dan tanaman bunga yang berwarna-warni tampak tertata rapi. Bangku-bangku untuk bersantai tersebar di sepanjang tepi jalan dan juga di setiap sudut taman. Ada sebuah kolam air pancur besar yang terletak di bagian tengah taman, membuat suasana makin asri dan terasa segar.

Fasilitas lain yang ditawarkan _Bigeast Park_ adalah area bermain anak-anak, _jogging track_ , toilet umum, mesin penjual minuman otomatis, dan juga jajaran tenda _stand_ yang menjual berbagai macam makanan dan minuman. Ada yang menjual es krim, _bubble tea_ , jus buah, permen kapas, _popcorn_ , _burger_ , _hotdog_ , _tteokbokki_ , dan juga aneka macam roti dan kue.

Di salah satu jajaran _stand_ tersebut, ada sebuah _stand_ yang mempunyai nama cukup unik, yaitu _Snowy Doughnut_. Pemiliknya adalah seorang siswa SMA berusia 17 tahun, bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Seperti nama _stand_ -nya, Jaejoong menjual donat buatannya sendiri yang diberi nama Donat Salju. Donat itu agak berbeda dari donat-donat lainnya. Jika donat yang lain memiliki lubang di bagian tengahnya, maka tidak dengan donat buatan Jaejoong.

Donat buatan Jaejoong berbentuk bulat padat. Besarnya kira-kira seukuran bola pingpong. Di dalam donat, terdapat cokelat leleh yang sangat manis. Dan sebelum disajikan, donat itu terlebih dahulu digulingkan ke atas bubuk gula putih yang bertekstur lembut. Itulah mengapa donat itu dinamakan Donat Salju.

Jaejoong mulai membuka _stand_ itu sekitar enam bulan yang lalu. Jaejoong nekat berjualan karena merasa kasihan pada sang ibu yang setiap hari bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari dan untuk membiayai sekolahnya dan juga sekolah sang adik, Kim Junsu.

Ayah Jaejoong sudah lama meninggal, saat Jaejoong berumur 12 tahun. Beliau menderita penyakit jantung yang sudah kronis. Dan sebagai anak sulung, Jaejoong merasa jika ia juga harus bertanggung jawab demi keluarganya. Oleh karena itu, dia nekat berjualan donat demi membantu ekonomi keluarganya.

Agar tidak mengganggu waktu sekolahnya, Jaejoong berjualan mulai pukul 4 sore hingga pukul 9 malam. Namun pada saat _weekend_ , Jaejoong akan mulai berjualan dari pukul 10 pagi.

Jaejoong bersyukur karena banyak orang yang menyukai donat buatannya. _Stand_ donatnya selalu ramai didatangi para pembeli. Keuntungan yang didapatnya lumayan besar. Bahkan, Jaejoong sudah mempunyai tabungan sendiri walaupun jumlahnya belum seberapa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini, Jaejoong sedang sibuk menggoreng donat. Ada antrian tiga orang pelanggan di depan _stand_ donatnya. Jaejoong sesekali tersenyum dan menyuruh pelanggannya untuk bersabar sebentar hingga donat-donat itu matang.

Sambil membolak-balik donatnya di dalam penggorengan, Jaejoong melirik _stand_ makanan di sebelah kirinya. _Stand_ itu milik seorang pemuda berambut jabrik bernama Jung Yunho.

Yunho menjual _cupcakes_ dengan nama yang tidak kalah unik, _Mommy Cupcakes_.

Sama halnya seperti _Snowy Doughnut_ , nama unik itu juga memiliki filosofi tersendiri. Diberi nama _Mommy Cupcakes_ karena adonan _cupcakes_ itu dibuat oleh ibu Yunho.

Jadi, saat berada di _stand_ , Yunho hanya tinggal menuangkan adonan _cupcakes_ buatan ibunya itu ke dalam cetakan, memanggangnya, lalu menghiasnya dengan berbagai macam _topping_ sebelum akhirnya dijual kepada para pelanggannya.

Jaejoong mengakui jika pemuda jabrik itu lumayan cerdas juga. Dia tidak bisa membuat kue, tapi bisa memanfaatkan peluang untuk menghasilkan uang. Bahkan dia memanfaatkan wajah tampannya untuk menarik pembeli terutama kaum remaja wanita.

Jaejoong cukup salut pada pemuda seumurannya itu. Yah, walaupun kenyataannya, hubungan mereka saat ini seperti anjing dan kucing. Selalu bertengkar dan tidak pernah akur.

Ya, Yunho dan Jaejoong memang tidak pernah akur. Keduanya sering mencibir, mengejek, dan berdebat satu sama lain. Hal ini berlangsung semenjak Yunho mulai membuka _stand_ miliknya di samping _stand_ milik Jaejoong, kira-kira tiga bulan yang lalu.

Yunholah yang pertama kali memulai perdebatannya dengan Jaejoong. Yunho selalu menggoda dan suka sekali mencari masalah dengan Jaejoong, hingga membuat pemuda cantik berwajah cantik sekaligus tampan itu kesal dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah.

Memikirkan tentang Yunho, membuat Jaejoong mendengus sebal. Jaejoong kembali fokus pada donatnya yang kini sudah ditiriskannya dari minyak panas.

Setelah tidak ada lagi minyak yang menetes, Jaejoong segera memasukkan donat-donat itu ke dalam mangkuk plastik besar berisi bubuk gula putih, lalu menggulingkannya kesana kemari. Dan hanya dalam beberapa menit saja, donat-donat itu sudah habis terjual. Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menghitung lembaran uang ditangannya.

"Selamat sore, Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya saat menyadari jika ada seseorang yang menyapanya. Bibir Jaejoong melengkung riang saat mengetahui siapa yang kini tengah berdiri di depan _stand_ miliknya.

"Yoochun _Hyung_!" pekik Jaejoong senang.

Yoochun terkekeh melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang sangat antusias itu.

"Aku pesan donat salju seperti biasanya, ya," ucap Yoochun.

"Siap, _Hyung_! Tapi, tunggu sebentar, ya. Aku harus menggoreng adonan donat dulu," balas Jaejoong.

Yoochun tersenyum, "Oke. Aku akan dengan senang hati menunggunya."

Jaejoong terkikik geli, lalu mulai sibuk menggoreng donat pesanan Yoochun.

Park Yoochun adalah pelanggan tetap Jaejoong sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. Itulah mengapa Jaejoong bisa akrab dengannya. Lagipula, Yoochun baru berusia 20 tahun. Jaejoong sudah menganggap Yoochun seperti kakaknya sendiri.

Yoochun bekerja sebagai supir pribadi. Walaupun begitu, dia juga tercatat sebagai mahasiswa semester 5 di C _assiopeia University_ , salah satu universitas bergengsi di kota Seoul.

Sang majikan yang telah berbaik hati membiayai pendidikan Yoochun. Itu karena ayah Yoochun juga bekerja pada keluarga kaya raya itu. Beliau menjadi kepala pelayan di sana dan sudah bekerja lebih dari 20 tahun.

Dan sebagai bentuk ucapan terima kasih atas pengabdian Tuan Park, sang majikan akhirnya memperbolehkan Yoochun bekerja di sana dan sekaligus membiayai pendidikan Yoochun di perguruan tinggi.

Yoochun merasa senang dan amat bersyukur. Dia tidak merasa terbebani sama sekali walapun harus disibukkan oleh dua pekerjaan sekaligus, menjadi mahasiswa sekaligus supir pribadi. Untungnya Yoochun pintar membagi waktu, sehingga jadwal kuliah dan bekerjanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Dan setiap sore hari seperti saat ini, sudah menjadi jadwal rutin Yoochun untuk mampir ke _stand_ Jaejoong untuk membeli donat salju. Yoochun tidak membeli donat itu untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi putera sang majikanlah yang menyuruh Yoochun. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, bahkan Yoochun bisa membeli hingga sepuluh kotak yang masing-masing berisi lima buah donat setiap harinya.

Itulah alasan mengapa Yoochun bisa mengenal dan akrab dengan Jaejoong. Yoochun memang sudah menjadi pelanggan setianya. _Yah_ , walaupun kenyataannya dia hanya disuruh oleh sang putera majikan.

"Ini, _Hyung_ , donat salju pesananmu. Total harganya sepuluh ribu won, seperti biasa," ucap Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik berisi sepuluh buah kotak kecil berisi donat.

Yoochun menerima kantung plastik itu dan segera membayar sesuai harga yang disebutkan oleh Jaejoong tadi.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Hyung_!" ucap Jaejoong setelah menerima uang dari Yoochun.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, Jae. Aku harus menjemput putera majikanku."

" _Oke_. Hati-hati, _Hyung_!"

Yoochun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Pria berkening lebar itu mulai melangkah menjauhi _stand_ Jaejoong menuju mobil majikannya yang terparkir di area luar taman.

Jaejoong masih tersenyum dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari jika kini Yunho telah berdiri di depan _stand_ miliknya.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali."

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar suara yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu!" desisnya. Jaejoong lebih memilih untuk membersihkan mejanya daripada harus meladeni si pria jabrik itu.

"Pria yang tadi itu pacarmu?" tanya Yunho santai.

Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho tidak suka, "Sudah kukatakan, itu bukan urusanmu, Jung!"

" _Ck_! Aku kan hanya bertanya. Galak sekali!"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya. Gerakan tangan Jaejoong tiba-tiba terhenti saat Yunho menyodorkan sebuah _cupcakes_ dengan _topping whiped cream_ dan parutan cokelat kehadapannya. Jaejoong memandang _cupcakes_ itu datar.

"Aku baru saja menutup _stand_ -ku. _Cupcakes_ -ku sudah habis terjual dan hanya tersisa satu buah saja. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan _cupcake_ hari ini. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk memberikan _cupcake_ ini untukmu."

Jaejoong mendengus, "Jadi, kau memberiku makanan sisa? _Ck_ , lucu sekali!"

Yunho ikut mendengus sebal mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, " _Hey_ , ini masih bisa dimakan. Aku juga tidak menaruh racun apapun didalamnya. Lagipula, _cupcake_ ini masih hangat."

" _Oke_ , _oke_. Aku tahu maksud busukmu, Jung."

Tanpa basa-basi, Jaejoong mengambil lima buah donat salju dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak kardus kecil. Kemudian, Jaejoong membarter donat itu dengan _cupcake_ yang disodorkan Yunho.

" _Wah_ ~ Jaejoongie memang cerdas! Aku jadi semakin cinta padamu!" kekeh Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung memutar bola matanya malas, "Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu. Dan, _hell_! Aku semakin membencimu, Jung!"

" _Haha_! Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya, Cantik! Jangan merindukanku, oke?! Besok kita masih bisa bertemu lagi, kok," goda Yunho sembari melenggang santai, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang wajahnya sudah memerah padam menahan amarah.

"Jangan mengataiku cantik! Aku bahkan lebih tampan darimu! Dasar gila! Jabrik Idiot! _Aaarrgghh_!"

Yunho kembali terkekeh sambil terus melangkah santai. Tanpa menolehpun, Yunho bisa membayangkan wajah marah Jaejoong sekarang.

Ada kepuasan tersendiri di dalam hati Yunho saat bisa membuat pemuda bersurai hitam pekat itu merasa kesal hingga meledakkan amarahnya. Dan Yunho menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong membolak-balik donat di dalam penggorengan dengan wajah sebal. Bagaimana tidak sebal, jika saat ini Yunho tengah berdiri santai di depan _stand_ -nya, berbaur dengan antrian para pembeli donat salju yang lain.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Minggirlah! Kau mengganggu para pelangganku yang sedang mengantre," gerutu Jaejoong sebal.

" _Hey_ , aku juga berstatus pembeli di sini. Bersikap sopanlah sedikit pada pelangganmu," ucap Yunho santai.

Jaejoong berdecih, "Iya, Tuan Jung yang terhormat. Ingin membeli donat salju berapa banyak?"

"Sepuluh."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar!"

Jaejoong kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Yunho mengamati Jaejoong sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Kau tidak bertanya mengapa aku tidak berjualan hari ini?"

"Untuk apa? Itu tidak penting," jawab Jaejoong tanpa menoleh ke arah Yunho, masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

" _Yah_ , siapa tahu jika kau akan merindukanku," balas Yunho narsis.

" _In your dream_ , Jung!"

Yunho terkekeh puas melihat wajah Jaejoong yang semakin menekuk sebal.

"Aku akan pindah ke Tokyo besok. Jadi mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan lagi berjualan di sana."

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakan tangannya, lalu menatap Yunho dengan pandangan datar.

" _Oh_ , baguslah. Karena dengan begitu, pelangganku akan bertambah banyak karena kau sudah tidak berjualan lagi," ucap Jaejoong, lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

"Kau senang?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja."

"Jangan merindukanku!"

Gerakan tangan Jaejoong kembali terhenti. Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho. "Tidak akan! Aku justru merasa sangat senang karena hidupku akan kembali tenang. Tidak akan ada lagi pemuda jabrik menyebalkan sepertimu yang akan mengganggu hari-hari indahku."

Yunho terkekeh, " _Wah_ , sepertinya kau benar-benar merasa senang. Aku jadi tidak lagi merasa khawatir jika akan meninggalkanmu. Kau bebas sekarang, Cantik!"

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan mengataiku cantik, Jabrik! Kalau kau ingin pergi, pergi saja sana! Jangan menggangguku lagi!"

"Itu pasti. Tapi sebelum aku benar-benar pergi, tidak ada salahnya, kan, jika aku ingin menikmati waktu terakhirku yang berharga di sini?"

"Waktu berharga untuk menggangguku? _Ck_!"

" _Hey_ , _hey_ , jangan terlalu sebal seperti itu. Atau nanti kau justru benar-benar akan merindukanku, _lho_."

" _Never_!" Jaejoong mendelik kesal ke arah Yunho. Tangannya terulur memberikan bungkusan plastik berisi donat kepada Yunho.

"Ini pesananmu. Aku memberikannya gratis. _Yah_ , anggap saja sebagai tanda perpisahan dan juga ucapan terima kasihku karena kau sudah tidak akan lagi mengganggu kehidupanku yang berharga ini."

Yunho terkekeh dan menerima bungkusan plastik itu, " _Wah_ , kau ternyata perhatian juga. Aku jadi merasa terharu. Terima kasih, Cantik!"

"Berhenti mengatakan hal itu, atau aku akan menggorengmu ke dalam minyak panas ini. Sudah sana cepat pergi! Antrean dibelakangmu sudah semakin panjang. Aku tidak mau membuat pelangganku menunggu terlalu lama."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Hiduplah dengan baik mulai saat ini. Dan, jangan merindukanku, Jaejoongie!"

Yunho melangkah menjauhi _stand_ Jaejoong sambil terus tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya riang.

Jaejoong sudah ingin membalas ucapan Yunho dengan kata-katan ketusnya. Namun entah mengapa, lidahnya terasa kelu seketika. Jaejoong hanya bisa berdiri kaku sambil menatap datar kepergian Yunho hingga sosok berambut jabrik dengan senyuman idiotnya itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong tersenyum senang setelah menghitung hasil penjualan donatnya. Keuntungan yang didapatnya sudah lumayan banyak, padahal baru satu jam yang lalu ia membuka _stand-_ nya.

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Dia memijit pelan bahunya yang terasa agak kaku. Semenjak membuka _stand_ -nya, Jaejoong sudah sibuk melayani para pembeli donatnya dan baru bisa beristirahat sekarang saat _stand_ -nya sudah mulai sepi.

Baru pukul 5 sore. Langit sore masih tampak cerah dan taman juga masih ramai didatangi pengunjung. Bola mata Jaejoong bergerak menatap keramaian disekitarnya. Hingga kemudian, pandangannya berhenti pada _stand_ milik Yunho yang kini telah berubah menjadi _stand_ permen kapas.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas panjang. Sudah satu bulan semenjak kepergian Yunho.

Awalnya, Jaejoong berpikir jika kehidupannya akan kembali tenang dan normal tanpa kehadiran si jabrik bermata musang yang menyebalkan itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya, apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong justru berbalik dengan apa yang diharapkannya. Ada sebuah perasaan kosong di hati Jaejoong saat Yunho meninggalkannya. Seolah sebagian kecil dari hati Jaejoong ikut dibawa pergi oleh pemuda bermata musang itu.

 _'Jangan merindukanku!'_

Ucapan Yunho saat itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiran Jaejoong. Walaupun Jaejoong sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak memikirkan apapun tentang Yunho, tapi justru bayangan dan kata-kata Yunho selalu terngiang di dalam benaknya.

 _Hah_ ~  
Bahkan setelah Yunho pergi jauhpun, si jabrik itu masih tetap saja mengganggu hari-hari Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak mungkin merindukannya, kan?" gumam Jaejoong, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

Selain Yunho, Yoochun juga tiba-tiba menghilang dari kehidupan Jaejoong. Lelaki berkening lebar itu sudah tidak pernah lagi mampir ke _stand_ -nya untuk membeli donat salju pesanan anak majikannya.

Awalnya, Jaejoong mengira jika Yoochun tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan jadwal kuliahnya yang padat. Atau mungkin, sang anak majikan sudah bosan memakan donat salju sehingga sekarang tidak pernah lagi menyuruh Yoochun untuk membelikannya.

 _Hah_ ~  
Apapun itu. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak tahu. Dia hanya berharap Yoochun akan tetap mengunjunginya suatu hari nanti.

Bukan, bukan karena Jaejoong menyukai Yoochun. Jaejoong hanya merasa sedih karena lelaki yang sudah dianggap seperti kakaknya sendiri itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak. Jaejoongpun juga tidak mengetahui nomor ponsel Yoochun.

Walaupun pelanggannya masih tetap banyak dan membuat _stand_ donatnya ramai seperti biasa, tapi Jaejoong tetap merasa kesepian. Jaejoong kehilangan dua sosok sekaligus yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

 _Eh_ , berarti?

Yoochun memang berarti bagi Jaejoong. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Yunho? Benarkah Yunho juga berarti bagi kehidupan Jaejoong?

Jaejoong kembali menghembuskan napas panjang. Sedang berusaha berperang dengan perasaan dan akal sehatnya.

Mungkin, Jaejoong mulai merindukan Yunho.

 _Yah_ , mungkin.  
Hanya saja, Jaejoong masih terlalu bingung dan belum mau mengakui perasaannya tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Seven years later . . .**_

Aroma donat yang baru saja matang tercium dari arah dapur kafe kecil itu. Seorang lelaki jangkung berpakaian _waiter_ tengah berjalan santai sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi bola-bola donat berwarna seputih salju.

Si Jangkung kemudian menata donat-donat mungil itu ke dalam etalase kaca yang tepat berada di samping meja kasir.

" _Ah_ , donat-donatku sudah matang ternyata," celetuk seorang lelaki berambut _almond_ yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir.

Lelaki berseragam _waiter_ , Shim Changmin, menoleh dan tersenyum singkat pada lelaki yang baru saja berucap itu, Kim Jaejoong.

"Ya, Junsu baru saja menggoreng dan menghiasnya. Jika saja kepalaku tidak dipukul olehnya, sudah kupastikan jika setengah dari donat yang berada di atas nampan itu sudah berpindah ke dalam perutku," kekeh Changmin.

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, "Dasar _Food Monster_! Tapi, jika kau tadi benar-benar melakukannya, akan kupastikan juga jika gajimu bulan ini akan kupotong untuk membayar kerugianku atas donat-donat yang sudah kau lahap habis itu."

Changmin mendengus pendek mendengar gurauan bosnya. Ya, Jaejoong adalah pemilik kafe kecil itu. Dan Changmin adalah salah satu dari empat orang pegawai yang bekerja di sana. Dia bahkan sudah bekerja semenjak kafe itu pertama kali dibuka, kira-kira satu tahun yang lalu.

Changmin sendiri sebenarnya adalah teman dekat Junsu, adik Jaejoong. Mereka berdua masih berstatus sebagai mahasiswa saat ini. Changmin dan Junsu bekerja _part time_ di kafe Jaejoong.

 _Hm_ , sebenarnya Junsu bisa dibilang tidak bekerja. Lebih tepatnya, dia membantu Jaejoong mengelola kafe kecil itu. Walaupun begitu, Jaejoong tetap menggaji Junsu. _Yah_ , meskipun jumlahnya tidak sebanyak gaji pegawai yang lain.

Junsu sendiri tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut. Dia merasa maklum karena sang kakak juga membiayai kuliahnya saat ini. Bahkan setelah lulus SMA, Jaejoong rela tidak berkuliah dan memilih untuk bekerja serta berjualan donat demi menjadi tulang punggung keluarga.

Walaupun sudah tidak lagi mengenyam bangku pendidikan, namun Jaejoong masih memiliki cita-cita yang sangat ingin ia wujudkan. Dengan gigih dan sabar, Jaejoong terus berusaha dan bekerja keras demi mewujudkan impiannya tersebut. Impian untuk memiliki sebuah kafe dengan menu andalan donat salju buatannya.

Lima tahun berjuang dan bekerja keras, hingga akhirnya Jaejoong bisa membuka kafe miliknya sendiri. _Yah_ , walaupun baru sebuah kafe kecil yang letaknya kurang begitu strategis.

Tapi, Jaejoong tetap selalu bersyukur dan masih tetap berusaha supaya kelak di masa depan nanti, dia akan menjadi orang yang lebih sukses dari sekarang.

 _Kling~_

Bel kecil yang tergantung di atas pintu kafe berbunyi, menandakan jika pintu itu telah dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Selamat datang!" sapa Jaejoong ramah pada pelanggan yang baru saja memasuki kafenya.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan alisnya saat pelanggan pria berkacamata hitam itu memanggil namanya.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong, kan?" Pria itu balik bertanya.

"Iya, saya Kim Jaejoong. Maaf, Anda siapa, ya?"

Sambil tersenyum lebar, pria berkemeja putih itu kemudian melepas kacamat hitamnya. Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat menyadari sebuah wajah familiar yang kini terpampang dihadapannya.

"Yoochun _Hyung_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong dan Yoochun duduk berhadapan di salah satu sudut kafe. Dua cangkir _Americano_ dan dua piring berisi donat salju tersaji di atas meja yang memisahkan jarak keduanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jae?" tanya Yoochun, memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Hyung_. Bagaimana kabarmu sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Kurasa, kau terlihat lebih cantik sekarang. Rambut _almond_ -mu bagus dan terlihat cocok dengan wajahmu."

Jaejoong berdecak, " _Hey_ , aku laki-laki, _Hyung_. Aku tampan, bukan cantik."

Yoochun tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Jaejoong. Ya, Jaejoong memang tampan. Tapi, dia juga terlihat cantik secara bersamaan.

"Kau sudah sukses sekarang. Kau hidup dengan baik," ucap Yoochun.

"Ini semua berkat kerja kerasku, _Hyung_. Prosesnya lumayan rumit, tapi aku bersyukur bisa melewati semua hal itu dengan baik. Apakah kau juga hidup dengan baik selama ini, _Hyung_? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu semenjak kau pergi tanpa pamit saat itu."

Yoochun tertegun. Dia tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Ingatannya kembali berputar saat ia meninggalkan Jaejoong dulu.

"Maafkan aku, Jae! Bukannya aku tidak ingin memberitahumu, tapi semuanya terjadi begitu mendadak bagiku. Aku pindah ke Tokyo saat itu. Keluarga majikanku pindah ke sana untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan yang sedang bermasalah. Dan sebagai pegawai yang baik, aku menurut saja saat mereka juga menyuruhku untuk ikut serta. Aku melanjutkan kuliahku di sana dan tetap menjadi asisten pribadi putera majikanku."

Jaejoong mengangguk paham mendengar alasan Yoochun yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya dulu.

Tunggu... Tokyo?  
 _Ah_ , Jaejoong jadi teringat Yunho. Pemuda jabrik itu juga pindah ke Tokyo saat itu. Kedua orang yang meninggalkannya sama-sama pergi ke Tokyo. _Hm_ , terdengar seperti sebuah kebetulan.

"Lalu sekarang, mengapa kau kembali ke Korea, _Hyung_?"

"Sebenarnya, kedua majikanku masih berada di Tokyo. Aku kembali ke Korea bersama putera mereka. Dia yang akan memimpin dan mengelola perusahaan pusat milik ayahnya yang berada di Seoul."

" _Wow_ , hebat sekali! Pasti majikanmu adalah keluarga yang kaya raya. Pantas saja mereka bisa membiayai kuliahmu, _Hyung_."

"Ya, begitulah."

"Omong-omong, bagaimana bisa kau sampai kemari, _Hyung_? Apakah kantor bosmu ada di sekitar sini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Aku sedang libur hari ini. Tadinya, aku ingin pergi ke taman untuk menemuimu. Tapi, aku justru melihat kafe ini saat di perjalanan. Awalnya, aku tertarik karena nama kafe ini persis seperti nama _stand_ donatmu. Dan ternyata, kafe ini memang benar milikmu."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil, " _Stand_ donat itu adalah saksi perjuangan dan kerja kerasku. Oleh karena itu, aku mengabadikannya menjadi nama untuk kafeku."

Yoochun tersenyum, "Pilihan nama yang bagus. Semoga kafe ini akan selalu ramai didatangi pembeli seperti _stand_ donatmu dulu."

"Semoga. Terima kasih atas doanya, _Hyung_."

"Oh, ya. Sebenarnya, tujuanku menemuimu adalah untuk memberitahukan sesuatu padamu. Sebuah rahasia."

"Rahasia?" Alis Jaejoong berkerut heran.

"Iya. Dan rahasia itu berhubungan dengan Jung Yunho."

"Yunho?" Jaejoong terlihat kaget dan semakin penasaran.

Yoochun menyesap kopinya santai, kemudian menaruh cangkir kopinya ke atas meja.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak boleh menceritakan rahasia ini padamu. Yunho selalu melarangku. Tapi, sekarang kurasa kau berhak untuk mengetahui semuanya."

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Memberitahuku tentang rahasia apa? Dan, _hey_! Kau mengenal Yunho?"

Yoochun mengangguk dan tersenyum penuh arti, "Ya, tentu saja. Jung Yunho adalah putera majikanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- _**flashback on -**_

Semuanya berawal saat Yunho yang tengah bosan berada di rumah, tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk melepas penatnya dengan berjalan-jalan di Taman _Bigeast_. Yunho sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba ingin pergi ke sana. Selama ini, Yunho jarang sekali mengunjungi taman itu padahal letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Yunho adalah tipikal anak rumahan. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu luangnya di rumah untuk menonton _TV_ , bermain _game_ , atau membaca kumpulan komik kesukaannya.

Pukul 5 sore. Yunho baru saja sampai di Taman _Bigeast_. Hari ini hari Selasa, tapi taman itu sangat ramai didatangi pengunjung seperti pada saat _weekend_ saja.

Yunho memutuskan untuk berjalan santai mengelilingi taman. Hingga kemudian, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat _stand_ makanan yang sangat ramai didatangi pembeli.

 _Deg_!

Mata musangnya berbinar penuh kekaguman saat menatap seorang pemuda bermata bulat yang kini tengah sibuk melayani pembeli yang mengantre panjang di depan _stand_ -nya.

"Cantik..." gumam Yunho sambil tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang idiot.

" _Yah_! Jung Yunho!"

Yunho tersentak dan menggerutu kecil ketika ada seseorang yang menginterupsi kegiatannya. Ia memutar kepalanya dan mendapati seorang lelaki berkening lebar yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kemari, Yoochun _Hyung_?" tanya Yunho pada asisten pribadinya itu.

"Aku melacak nomor ponselmu. _Aish_ , kau ini! Mengapa pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku, _huh_?"

" _Hehe_! Maaf, _Hyung_! Aku juga mendadak ingin berjalan-jalan di luar rumah. Lagipula, tadi aku melihatmu sedang sibuk berbicara dengan ayahku di telepon. Jadi, aku tidak ingin mengganggu."

" _Hah_ ~ Ya sudahlah! Yang terpenting aku bisa menemukanmu sekarang."

Yoochun sudah tidak lagi menggunakan bahasa formal saat berkomunikasi dengan Yunho. Yunho sendiri yang memintanya karena ia sudah menganggap Yoochun seperti kakaknya sendiri.

" _Hm_ , bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu, _Hyung_?" pinta Yunho kalem.

"Ya, tentu saja," jawab Yoochun cepat, walaupun keningnya berkerut bingung melihat ekspresi dan tingkah Yunho yang berubah sedikit lebih manis.

Yunho menunjuk _stand_ yang ramai itu, "Aku tidak tahu _stand_ itu menjual makanan apa, tapi kelihatannya banyak pembeli yang mengantre di sana. _Ah_ , mungkin saja makanan yang dijual di sana rasanya enak. _Hm_ , tolong belikan aku makanan di _stand_ itu, _Hyung_! Aku lapar dan sedang malas mengantre. _Hehe_!"

"Baiklah! Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Kau tunggu saja di sini. Jangan pergi kemana-mana!"

Yunho mengangguk patuh, kemudian ia duduk di bangku taman yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sementara Yoochun, kini telah berbaur dengan antrean para pembeli.

Jujur saja, Yunho sebenarnya ingin bertemu dan melihat lebih dekat si pemuda bermata bulat itu. Tapi, ia memang paling malas untuk mengantre. Untung saja ada Yoochun. Yunho bisa menyuruh Yoochun mengantre untuk membeli makanan di sana, sementara ia bisa dengan leluasa mengamati paras cantik pemuda bermata bulat yang telah menarik perhatiannya tersebut. _Yah_ , meskipun hanya bisa memandangnya dari jarak jauh.

Setelah 30 menit menunggu, akhirnya Yoochun datang menghampiri Yunho sambil membawa sebuah kotak kardus kecil berwarna putih ditangannya.

"Apa itu, _Hyung_?" tanya Yunho penasaran. Tangan panjangnya segera menggapai kotak kardus yang dibawa Yoochun.

"Donat Salju," jawab Yoochun sembari mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yunho.

" _Wah_ ~ Bentuknya cantik sekali!" girang Yunho saat membuka kardus kecil itu. Ada lima buah bola donat kecil berlapiskan gula putih halus didalamnya.

Yunho langsung mengambil salah satu donat itu, lalu memakannya dengan penuh semangat.

"Astaga! Ini benar-benar enak!"

Yoochun terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakkan Yunho. Iapun ikut mengambil bola donat itu dan memakannya perlahan.

"Benar. Ini sangat enak!" puji Yoochun.

Yunho tiba-tiba saja berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Yoochun hampir saja terjatuh karena merasa kaget.

" _Aha_! Aku mempunyai ide bagus, _Hyung_. Kau harus membantuku kali ini."

Yoochun hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Entah apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh bos mudanya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan keesokan harinya, Yunho benar-benar manjalankan ide gilanya.

Yunho nekat membeli sebuah _stand_ yang berada tepat di samping _stand_ milik pemuda bermata bulat yang ia ketahui bernama Kim Jaejoong.

Ya, Yunho akan berjualan di samping _stand_ Jaejoong dengan tujuan agar ia bisa melihat Jaejoong setiap hari dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Konyol memang. Tapi, itulah Jung Yunho.

Yunho bahkan merengek pada sang ibu untuk membantu melancarkan aksi konyolnya tersebut. Alhasil, sang ibupun membantunya membuatkan adonan _cupcakes_ yang nantinya akan digunakan Yunho untuk berjualan di _stand_ barunya.

Tuan Jung hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Beliau tidak melarang ide Yunho dan justru mendukung apapun yang dilakukan sang putera, selama hal itu bertujuan baik dan membuat Yunho senang.

Yoochun sendiri hanya terkekeh saat mengetahui rencana konyol itu. Sepertinya, Yunho memang sedang jatuh cinta hingga bernekat melakukan hal konyol itu. Yoochun tentu saja mendukung dan selalu siap sedia kapanpun Yunho memerlukan bantuannya.

Seperti yang dilakukannya tiap sore, Yoochun membantu Yunho untuk membujuk para pengunjung taman agar mau mampir dan membeli Donat Salju buatan Jaejoong. Bahkan tiap sore, Yoochun juga turun langsung membeli donat itu dalam jumlah yang lumayan banyak. Dia tidak memakannya sendiri, tapi donat-donat itu akan dibagikan kepada para pegawai yang bekerja di kediaman Keluarga Jung.

Sebenarnya, hal ini sangat aneh. Seharusnya, Yoochun membantu Yunho untuk mempromosikan _stand_ barunya. Tapi, pria berpipi _chubby_ itu justru diam-diam mempromosikan _stand_ donat Jaejoong.

 _Oh_ , _well_. Tentu saja hal itu adalah bagian dari rencana Yunho. Yunho sudah mengetahui semua hal dan latar belakang tentang Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya ingin membantu pemuda cantik pekerja keras itu. Dan juga, Yunho ingin selalu melihat senyum di bibir Jaejoong. Senyum manis yang selalu membuat dada Yunho bergemuruh hebat saat melihatnya.

Dan salah satu alasan Jaejoong tersenyum adalah ketika donat-donat buatannya laku terjual. Itulah mengapa Yunho rela menyuruh Yoochun untuk mempromosikan _stand_ donat Jaejoong. _Yah_ , tujuan utamanya memang agar Yunho juga bisa ikut menikmati senyuman manis Jaejoong.

Namun dibalik itu semua, hubungan nyata antara Yunho dan Jaejoong tidaklah berjalan mulus. Semenjak berkenalan, mereka tidak bisa akur dan selalu bertengkar.

 _Hm_ , sebenarnya itu adalah kesalahan Yunho. Yunho selalu mencoba untuk menarik perhatian Jaejoong dengan cara melakukan berbagai hal konyol, seperti menggoda Jaejoong, menjahili Jaejoong, menyindir Jaejoong, dan masih banyak lagi hal kekanakkan lainnya yang dilakukan Yunho.

Tentu saja, hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong merasa risih dan terganggu. Iapun akan membela diri dan membalas apapun yang telah Yunho lakukan padanya. Hingga kemudian, berakhir dengan adu mulut antara keduanya. Benar-benar buruk.

Walaupun begitu, Yunho tetap merasa senang bisa berinteraksi langsung dengan Jaejoong. Walaupun Yunho tahu jika caranya salah.

Yunho juga senang bisa ikut membantu Jaejoong walaupun Yunho hanya ingin membuat Jaejoong bahagia. Wajar, kan, jika kita ingin melihat orang yang kita sukai merasa bahagia?

Yunhopun seperti itu. Ya, walaupun Jaejoong tidak tahu seberapa banyak hal yang dilakukan Yunho diam-diam untuk membuat pria cantik itu tersenyum bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga bulan terakhir adalah waktu yang paling dinikmati Yunho. Dia bisa melihat senyum Jaejoong setiap harinya dan tentu saja tetap berinteraksi dengan Jaejoong walaupun harus diwarnai dengan perdebatan keduanya.

Hingga kemudian, kabar dari sang ayah melunturkan kebahagiaan Yunho.

Cabang utama perusahaan Tuan Jung yang berada di Tokyo sedang mengalami masalah yang sangat besar. Tuan Jung harus pergi ke sana dan menyelesaikan langsung kekacauan di sana hingga keadaan kembali stabil.

Karena sudah dipastikan akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu, akhirnya Tuan Jung mengajak serta keluarganya dan juga Yoochun untuk menetap di Negeri Sakura tersebut.

Awalnya, Yunho ingin menolak. Tapi, ia juga merasa kasihan pada sang ayah. Akhirnya, Yunho setuju untuk ikut pindah bersama keluarganya. Lagipula, Yoochun juga ikut bersama mereka. Jadi, Yunho tidak akan merasa kesepian selama berada di sana.

Satu hal yang membuat Yunho merasa berat meninggalkan Korea. Karena Jaejoong, tentu saja. Baru tiga bulan ia mengenal dan bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Yunho masih ingin berada di samping pria cantik itu lebih lama lagi. Tapi, apalah daya.

Walaupun Yunho akan pindah jauh, Yunho berjanji akan tetap membantu Jaejoong dan membuat senyum Jaejoong terkembang setiap harinya.

Karena Yoochun juga akan ikut pergi bersamanya, maka Yunho menyuruh anak buah sang ayah yang berada di Seoul untuk tetap diam-diam mempromosikan _stand_ donat Jaejoong. Itulah mengapa _stand_ donat Jaejoong masih selalu ramai setiap harinya. Dan karena hal itulah, Jaejoong bisa lebih banyak menabung untuk mewujudkan keinginannya membangun sebuah kafe impiannya.

 _ **\- flashback off -**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoochun telah menyelesaikan cerita panjangnya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan kini, ia tengah asyik menikmati Donat Salju yang sudah lama tidak dicicipinya.

Jaejoong sendiri masih terdiam sejak Yoochun mengakhiri ceritanya. Entahlah. Perasaan kaget, bingung, terharu, menyesal, dan juga rindu berbaur menjadi satu di dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan Yunho?"

Pertanyaan Yoochun menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Jaejoong tidak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang. Mulutnya masih enggan terbuka, seolah terkunci rapat.

Yoochun menghela napas. Ia tersenyum maklum pada Jaejoong yang mungkin saja masih merasa kaget karena ceritanya.

"Hari sudah hampir gelap. Aku harus segera pulang, Jae. Aku janji akan sering berkunjung kemari. Dan tentang pertemuan kita serta apa yang kita bahas hari ini, aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada Yunho. Tenang saja."

Jaejoong yang sudah bisa menguasai dirinya, lantas mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Terima kasih. Akan kutunggu kedatanganmu lagi, _Hyung_. Hati-hati di jalan!"

" _Oke_ , terima kasih juga. Aku pulang dulu. _Bye_!" Yoochun berlalu dan melambaikan tangannya singkat. Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya dan membalas lambaian tangan itu sambil tersenyum.

Setelah Yoochun keluar dari kafenya, tubuh Jaejoong merosot ke atas kursi. _Doe_ _eyes_ -nya memandang nanar bola Donat Salju miliknya yang masih utuh di atas piring.

"Dia―dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Dasar Jabrik! Jabrik Idiot menyebalkan!" umpat Jaejoong sembari melahap donatnya dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aish_! Aku terlambat!" gerutu Changmin yang baru saja turun dari bus.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu segera berlari menuju kafe tempatnya bekerja yang berjarak hanya 200 meter dari halte bus tempatnya berhenti tadi. Namun karena terburu-buru, Changmin justru menabrak punggung seorang lelaki yang tengah berjalan santai didepannya.

 _Bruk_!

" _Aargh_!"

"Astaga!"

Kedua suara khas pria itu berseru bersamaan. Changmin yang jatuh terduduk, seketika berdiri untuk menolong pria yang ditabraknya yang juga ikut terjatuh, namun dengan posisi tertelungkup.

" _Ah_ , maaf! Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja. Tolong maafkan saya!" ucap Changmin seraya membantu pria itu berdiri.

Sementara itu, sang pria yang ditolong Changmin justru diam saja. Namun, kedua mata musangnya menatap intens Changmin yang masih saja membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali dengan serentetan kata maaf yang terlontar dari bibir lebarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Changmin," ucap lelaki itu santai, namun justru membuat Changmin langsung menegakkan badannya kaget.

"Yunho _Hyung_?" Changmin membulatkan matanya.

Pria yang dipanggil Yunho itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi Changmin, "Ya, aku Jung Yunho. Lama tidak bertemu, Shim Changmin."

"Astaga! Kau benar-benar Yunho _Hyung_!" pekik Changmin gembira dan langsung memeluk tubuh lelaki yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Dan Yunho, lagi-lagi ia terkekeh akan tindakan Changmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho dan Changmin kini tengah duduk di bangku yang tersedia di pinggir trotoar, tak jauh dari tempat mereka terjatuh tadi.

"Bukankah kau menetap di Tokyo, _Hyung_?" tanya Changmin.

"Sekarang tidak lagi. Aku baru sampai ke Korea seminggu yang lalu dan akan menetap di sini untuk mengelola perusahaan ayahku," jelas Yunho.

" _Wah_ , keren! Kau akan menjadi bos besar, _Hyung_."

" _Haha_ ~ Kau ini! Perusahaan itu milik ayahku, jadi bos besarnya itu ayahku, bukan aku."

" _Eyy_ ~ Sama saja. Kau dan ayahmu sama-sama orang hebat." Changmin mengacungkan jempolnya, membuat Yunho terkikik kecil.

"Omong-omong, kau masih berteman dengan Junsu?" tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja, _Hyung_. Kau jangan lupa, dia itu _partner in crime_ -ku. Sayangnya, saat ini dia sedang―astaga!"

Yunho terlonjak mendengar teriakan Changmin.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Changmin melihat jam tangannya dan langsung menepuk dahinya keras.

"Astaga! Aku lupa jika aku harus bekerja. _Aish_! Junchan pasti akan mengomeliku karena aku terlambat."

"Kau bekerja? Di mana? Bersama Junsu?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Aku bekerja _part time_ di kafe milik kakaknya Junsu. _Ah_ , bagaimana jika Yunho _Hyung_ ikut aku saja ke sana? Aku akan menraktirmu kopi dan, _hmm_ , mungkin saja aku bisa terhindar dari omelan Si Bebek itu jika aku membawamu ke sana."

Yunho pura-pura cemberut, " _Ck_! Jadi, kau ingin memanfaatkanku, _huh_?"

Dan selanjutnya, terdengarlah tawa Changmin yang menggelegar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **'SNOWY DOUGHNUT'  
**_

Dahi Yunho berkerut saat membaca plang nama kafe yang diklaim Changmin sebagai tempatnya bekerja. Dia masih terus berdiri terpaku dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Entah apa yang berada dipikirannya saat ini.

Melihat hal itu, Changminpun merasa heran. Tak ingin berlama-lama, dia menarik tangan Yunho untuk segera memasuki kafe.

 _Kling~_

"Selamat datang!"

Suara melengking itu menyadarkan lamunan Yunho. Dia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan mulai memandang sekeliling.

Ruangan kafe itu tidak terlalu luas, namun didesain sedemikian rupa hingga tampak nyaman dan menyenangkan. Alunan musik _Jazz_ terdengar, membuat para pengunjung kafe semakin merasa betah berada di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

" _Yah_ , Shim Changmin! Kau tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa, _huh_?"

Suara melengking itu kembali mengalihkan perhatian Yunho. Dia menoleh dan secara refleks tersenyum saat melihat pertengkaran kecil antara Changmin dan si pemilik suara melengking, Junsu, yang sedang berdiri di balik meja kasir.

Berbicara mengenai Junsu dan Changmin, ingatan Yunho melayang saat pertama kali bertemu dengan sepasang sahabat itu.

Tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu, di Tokyo. Saat itu, Junsu dan Changmin sedang mengikuti _study tour_ yang diadakan kampusnya. Namun entah karena apa, kedua mahasiswa baru itu terpisah dari rombongannya dan tersesat di jalanan Shibuya yang ramai.

Yunho yang saat itu sedang berjalan-jalan, merasa iba pada Junsu yang tengah menangis dan Changmin yang nampak panik dan kebingungan. Mereka tidak membawa ponsel dan tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang sama sekali.

Yunhopun kemudian menghampiri mereka dan agak terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa mereka berasal dari Korea. Sebagai sesama warga negara yang baik, Yunho akhirnya membantu Junsu dan Changmin untuk menemukan kembali rombongan mereka.

Dari kejadian itulah, mereka bertiga saling mengenal dan sempat berkomunikasi via jejaring sosial. Hingga kemudian, kini mereka dipertemukan kembali oleh sang waktu.

 _Hah_ ~  
Yunho merasa dunia ini begitu sempit baginya.

"Yunho _Hyung_?"

Untuk ketiga kalinya, suara melengking itu menyadarkan Yunho dari keterpakuannya. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati sosok imut Junsu yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

" _Hai_ , Junchan!" sapa Yunho kalem.

" _Kyaa_! Yunho _Hyung_!"

Sama seperti Changmin, Junsupun langsung heboh memeluk Yunho. Dia bahkan menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri hingga membuat Yunho terkekeh geli karena tubuhnya yang sedang dipeluk Junsu ikut bergoyang juga.

Setelah puas berpelukan, Junsu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho dan menatap tajam ke arah Changmin, "Untuk kali ini, kau kumaafkan, Tiang Listrik!"

Seolah tidak merasa takut, Changmin mencibir dan langsung berlari menuju ruang karyawan untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Junsu mendengus sebal, namun senyumnya kembali mengembang saat berhadapan dengan Yunho.

Tanpa permisi, Junsu menarik tangan Yunho dan menyuruh lelaki tampan itu untuk duduk di salah satu bangku kafe.

"Kau duduk di sini dulu, _Hyung_. Aku akan pergi ke dapur sebentar untuk menyiapkan hidangan spesial kafe ini khusus untukmu."

" _Ah_ , tidak perlu repot-repot, Junchan!"

Junsu menggeleng imut, "Tidak masalah, _Hyung_. Anggap saja ini adalah penyambutan spesial dari kami. Tunggu sebentar, oke!"

Yunho hendak berucap lagi, namun Junsu telah bergerak cepat memasuki dapur. Dia menghela napas dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Lebih baik ia bersantai dulu sembari menunggu kedatangan Junsu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong menggerutu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang sedang asyik bereksperimen dengan donat saljunya, justru diganggu oleh kehadiran sang adik yang memintanya untuk mengantarkan pesanan temannya yang berada di meja kafe nomor lima.

Junsu mendadak sakit perut dan langsung berlari ke toilet setelah meminta tolong pada sang kakak. _Hell_! Bahkan Junsu tidak memberi tahu siapa nama temannya dan seperti apa ciri-cirinya.

Karena Changmin sudah sibuk di balik meja kasir dan karyawan lain juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, mau tak mau Jaejoongpun menuruti permintaan adik imutnya tersebut.

Sambil membawa nampan yang berisi secangkir _Cappucinno_ dan sepiring Donat Salju buatannya, Jaejoong melangkah menuju meja di mana teman Junsu sedang menunggu. Langkah Jaejoong terhenti begitu melihat seorang pria berjas hitam yang sedang duduk membelakanginya.

Darah Jaejoong mendadak mendesir saat melihat punggung yang nampak familiar itu. Jaejoong seperti pernah melihat punggung itu sebelumnya, tapi entah di mana.

Tidak ingin berpikir yang macam-macam, Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya dan menyapa sopan sosok berjas hitam itu.

"Permisi! Junsu meminta saya untuk―"

"Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong yang tadinya menundukkan kepala, kini mendongak. Seketika itu juga, _doe eyes_ -nya bertatapan dengan sepasang mata musang milik seseorang yang dulu pernah dikenalnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong limbung dan hampir saja terjatuh jika lelaki itu, Yunho, tidak memegangi sebelah lengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yunho cemas.

Jaejoong yang masih kaget, hanya menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya kesana kemari.

Yunho berinisiatif untuk mendudukkan Jaejoong di bangku yang berada dihadapannya. Lalu, ia menyodorkan segelas air mineral yang tadi sempat dibawakan Changmin untuknya.

Jaejoong menerima pemberian Yunho dan meminum air tersebut dalam diam. Entah mengapa, otak Jaejoong mendadak kosong saat tiba-tiba Yunho muncul dihadapannya.

Yunho sendiri juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Jaejoong di sini. Walalupun sebenarnya, ia sempat curiga dengan nama kafe yang sama persis dengan nama _stand_ donat Jaejoong dulu.

 _'Apakah kafe ini memang milik Jaejoong?'_ tanya Yunho dalam hati.

Yunho masih berasumsi sendiri. Pantas saja, saat ia kembali ke Seoul dan berniat mengunjungi _stand_ donat Jaejoong, _stand_ itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sana.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Suara Junsu menyadarkan lamunan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap ke arah sang adik, lalu berdiri canggung.

"Ak―aku ingin memanggang donat dulu. Permisi!" Jaejoong melangkah cepat menuju dapur, meninggalkan Yunho dan Junsu yang terheran-heran akan tingkahnya.

"Sejak kapan donat dipanggang?" gumam Junsu heran.

Tak mau ambil pusing, ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang sebelumnya ditempati Jaejoong.

" _Ah_ , maafkan aku atas ketidaknyamanan ini, _Hyung_! Pria yang tadi itu kakakku, Kim Jaejoong. Aku memintanya untuk mengantarkan hidangan ini untukmu karena aku sedang ada urusan sebentar tadi. Tapi, aku juga tidak tahu mengapa ia justru bersikap aneh seperti itu. Maafkan kami!"

Yunho menggeleng, "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Ini bukan masalah yang besar."

Junsu tersenyum, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_. _Oh_ , ya! Ini adalah menu spesial kafe kami, Donat Salju dan _Cappucinno_ dengan ekstra _choco topping_. Semoga kau menyukainya!"

"Ini terlihat lezat. Terima kasih, Junchan!" Yunho menatap antusias hidangan yang tersaji dihadapannya, terutama bola-bola donat putih yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan tersebut.

"Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf, _Hyung_. Aku masih harus bekerja dan tidak bisa menemaniku saat ini. Tapi aku janji, jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku akan kembali menemuimu di sini."

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa. Jangan meminta maaf lagi padaku. Aku pasti akan merasa betah di sini. Kau, kembalilah bekerja. _Fighting_!"

" _Fighting_!" Junsu memekik riang dan bergegas menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Yunho mengulum senyum dan menggeleng maklum. Ia mulai mencicipi Donat Salju yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu.

Gigit. Kunyah. Kunyah. Telan.

Yunho benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Rasa donat itu masih sama seperti dulu. Empuk, manis, dan selalu mengingatkannya pada Jaejoong.

 _Ah_ , berbicara mengenai Jaejoong, Yunho kembali teringat pada kejadian tadi. Ia khawatir pada Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba _shock_ seperti itu. Memangnya, ada apa dengan dirinya hingga Jaejoong sampai bereaksi seperti itu? Sepertinya, Yunho harus meminta penjelasan pada Jaejoong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaejoong terdiam di depan pintu dapur. Mata besarnya masih setia memandang punggung Yunho yang duduk membelakanginya.

Kafe sudah tutup 15 menit yang lalu. Semua karyawan, termasuk Junsu dan Changmin sudah pulang, menyisakan Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sedari siang masih betah duduk di atas kursinya.

Yunho memang berniat untuk menunggu Jaejoong. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia sampaikan dan tanyakan pada lelaki cantik itu.

Semenjak pertemuan singkat mereka tadi, Jaejoong memang tidak lagi keluar dari dapur. Padahal biasanya, ia akan mondar-mandir untuk membantu pekerjaan karyawan yang lain. Entah karena alasan apa, Jaejoong seolah sedang berusaha untuk menghindari Yunho.

Junsu dan Changmin juga merasa heran akan sikap Jaejoong. _Oh_ , ya, Yunho tadi sempat memberitahu mereka jika ia dan Jaejoong saling mengenal. Tapi, justru hal itu yang membuat Junsu dan Changmin semakin merasa bingung.

Jika mereka saling mengenal, lalu mengapa Jaejoong justru menghindari Yunho? Apakah telah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka?

Rasa penasaran memang akan selalu menyiksa. Untuk menenangkan sepasang sahabat itu, Yunho berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka asalkan ia diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dan berbicara secara pribadi dengan Jaejoong.

Junsu dan Changmin akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Mereka mengatakan kepada Jaejoong jika Yunho ingin bertemu dan berbicara dengannya setelah kafe tutup. Mereka juga meminta Jaejoong untuk tidak lagi menghiraukan Yunho karena Yunho benar-benar tidak akan pulang sebelum bertemu dengannya.

Jaejoong menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dengan langkah pasti, ia berjalan menghampiri Yunho sambil membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi sepiring Donat salju dan 2 cangkir _Hot Chocolate_ ditangannya.

Yunho tersentak saat Jaejoong meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya itu ke atas meja. Lelaki itu terdiam dan hanya mengamati gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang kini duduk dihadapannya sambil menyesap pelan minuman cokelatnya.

"Silahkan diminum!" tawar Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk canggung dan menerima pemberian Jaejoong, ikut meminumnya juga.

" _Hmm_ , maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi. Aku agak kaget saat melihatmu ada di sini. Kau sudah pergi terlalu lama, kupikir kau sudah mati, Jabrik!"

Yunho terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. _Ah_ , dia sangat merindukan Jaejoong yang galak namun terlihat sangat cantik itu.

Yunho pura-pura cemberut, "Kau masih jahat padaku. Dan, _hey_! Rambutku sudah tidak jabrik lagi."

Kecanggungan itu luntur sudah. Jaejoong tertawa dan melihat rambut Yunho yang memang sudah tidak jabrik lagi.

Rambut itu masih berwarna hitam, namun kini dipotong pendek rapi dan ditata sedemikian rupa hingga membuat wajah Yunho jauh lebih tampan dan dewasa.

"Kau tetap Jabrik Idiot dimataku," sahut Jaejoong cuek.

Yunho mengulum senyum, "Kalau begitu, kau juga masih Kim Jaejoongie yang cantik."

Jika dulu Jaejoong akan marah saat Yunho mengatainya cantik, namun sekarang entah karena apa, Jaejoong justru menyukai kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Yunho itu. _Oh_ , bahkan pipinya mulai merona sekarang.

Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya sendiri dan kembali meminum cokelatnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jaejoong.

"Kau hidup dengan baik selama ini."

"Ya, begitulah. Omong-omong, terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini. Aku tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa."

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bantuan? _Ah_ , apakah Yoochun _Hyung_ yang memberitahukannya padamu?"

Jaejoong mengamgguk, "Ya, semuanya. Aku bertemu dengannya tiga hari yang lalu."

"Mengapa dia tidak memberitahuku?" gumam Yunho, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Jaejoong.

Lelaki cantik itu mengangkat bahunya, "Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia juga bilang padaku jika tidak akan memberitahukan pertemuan kami padamu. Entah apa maksudnya."

Yunho berpikir sejenak. Mungkin saat pulang nanti, ia harus menanyakan hal itu pada Yoochun.

Disaat Yunho masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lalu, ia berdiri di belakang kursi Yunho. Dan entah mendapat keberanian darimana, kedua tangannya terulur untuk memeluk leher Yunho dari belakang, menumpukan dagunya pada bahu kanan Yunho.

Tubuh Yunho menengang saat Jaejoong memeluknya. Dia kaget, sangat kaget, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, jantungnya berdenyut menyenangkan mendapat perlakuan manis itu.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Jaejoong di telinga Yunho.

Darah Yunho berdesir hebat mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdenyut semakin tidak terkendali. Tapi, otak pintarnya segera mengambil alih semuanya.

Yunho memang merasa senang diperlakukan Jaejoong seperti itu. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga merasa bingung karena sikap lelaki cantik itu tiba-tiba saja berubah. _Hey_ , bukankah Jaejoong tidak menyukainya?

Belum sempat Yunho memecahkan kebingungan itu, Jaejoong terlebih dahulu mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk tidak merindukanmu saat kau pergi dulu. Aku memang melakukannya, tapi bayangan bodohmu selalu datang menghampiriku dan akhirnya berhasil menghancurkan dinding pertahananku. Kau memang orang yang paling menyebalkan di dunia. Kau bahkan masih bisa mengganggu kehidupanku walaupun jelas-jelas kau sudah tidak berada didekatku lagi. Kau membuatku gila, Jung Yunho! Aku merasa hampir mati karena terlalu merindukanmu!"

Bagaikan disiram air es, hati Yunho lega mendengar pengakuan Jaejoong. Sebenarnya, Yunhopun sama seperti Jaejoong, merasa gila dan hampir mati karena terlalu merindukan sosok yang sangat disukainya itu.

Yunho berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya. Dia melangkah mendekati Jaejoong, lalu merengkuh tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu," bisik Yunho tulus.

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam pelukan Yunho, "Terima kasih."

Kedua insan itu berpelukan erat, menyalurkan rasa rindu dan perasaan lain yang tidak dapat mereka ungkapkan lewat kata-kata.

Sepertinya, ini akan menjadi awal yang baik untuk hubungan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE!**

"Sudah kuduga, mereka pasti mempunyai hubungan spesial di masa lalu," ujar Changmin yang masih setia mengintip adegan berpelukan YunJae dari balik dinding kaca kafe.

"Tapi, aku masih tidak percaya. Setauku, Jaejoong _Hyung_ tidak pernah memikirkan tentang cinta sama sekali. Yang ada diotaknya hanya bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja," timpal Junsu yang ternyata ikut mengintip bersama Changmin.

" _Aish_! Pasti Jaejoong _Hyung_ sengaja merahasiakannya dari siapapun, termasuk kita." Changmin mulai berasumsi.

"Mungkin saja. Kalau begitu, besok kita harus mengintrogasi mereka supaya mengaku pada kita. _Aish_! Aku benar-benar penasaran!" Junsu gemas sendiri.

"Kalau perlu, kita desak mereka supaya mau mengaku."

"Boleh juga!"

Junsu dan Changmin melakukan _high-five_.

 _Hiks~_

Acara _high-five_ sepasang sahabat itu terganggu oleh suara isakan seseorang. Junsu dan Changmin lantas mengendap-endap untuk mencari sumber suara. Hingga kemudian, mereka menemukan seorang lelaki berdahi lebar yang sedang menangis tersedu. Lelaki itu berdiri di balik dinding kaca kafe yang lain sambil memandangi pasangan YunJae yang masih setia berpelukan di dalam sana.

"Kalian membuatku terharu. _Hiks_!" ujar lelaki itu disela isakannya.

Junsu dan Changmin saling berpandangan.

"Ada apa dengannya? Jidat lebarnya terlihat mencurigakan," bisik Junsu pada Changmin.

" _Ck_ , biarkan saja! Aku bisa menebak jika dia adalah seorang _jomblo_ yang sedang berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Dan saat melihat adegan romantis YunJae, aku rasa dia juga ingin kisah cintanya berakhir bahagia seperti itu."

" _Jomblo_? Apa itu?" bingung Junsu.

" _Aish_! Kau tidak gaul, sih. Itu bahasa kekinian, artinya seseorang yang tidak mempunyai kekasih."

Junsu mengangguk polos, " _Aaa_ , aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, kasihan sekali dia. _Cup_ , _cup_ , _cup_ , _Baby Jidat_ yang malang!"

" _Eew_! Panggilan macam apa itu?" Changmin merasa geli.

" _Haha_ , entahlah! Daripada memikirkan nasib _jomblo_ jidat itu, lebih baik kita pulang saja. Aku tidak ingin Jaejoong _Hyung_ mencurigaiku karena sedari tadi aku belum pulang."

Dan tanpa menunggu respon dari Changmin, Junsu sudah menarik tangan sahabatnya itu untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Meninggalkan lelaki yang mereka bicarakan tadi, Yoochun, yang masih betah menangis terharu karena akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong berhasil bertemu dan mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- END -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

just info, ini adalah ff oneshot terpanjang yg pernah saya buat,  
haha~  
*ga penting deh*

.

Thanks for the review (I Love You, Paman!) : **  
**  
 **kaihun70 | auliaJC | joongie | danactebh | abilhikmah | noon | zhoeuniquee | Vans Voldamin | Jidat Biased | kimmy ranaomi | Clein cassie | Guest 1 | Mickeyrang | Reanelisabeth | Ai Rin Lee | PURPLE-KIMlee | yyunjjae | LittleTurtle . KimLee | wiendzbica732 | ShinJiWoo920202 | Shim Jaecho | wu zimeii | jongindo | nickeYJcassie | Guest 2 | misschokyulate2 | Guest 3 | Lawliet Jung  
**

Thanks for the review (The Boy In Front Of Me) :

 **Yikyung | vichi . vhan | Dangkuk | Peri Salju | veectjae | Youleebitha | liangie | fyodult | 5351 | naminara | elfsissy701 | ReikoMiao | nidadoong | wiendzbica732 | Kuminosuki | zhoeuniquee | nabratz | angelshin | Guest | Ineedtohateyou | ccsyaoran01 | misschokyulate2 | azahra88 | cutenoona | choikim1310 | Hyun | hyejinpark | meirah**

Adakah yang belum disebutkan?  
Maaf tidak sempat membalas satu per satu, tapi saya membaca semua review kalian :)

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak telah bersedia membaca, me-review, mem-follow dan mem-fave ff saya. Dan untuk para guest dan silent reader juga, terima kasih banyak :)

I love you all :*

Sampai jumpa lagi ^^

_jijidat_


End file.
